Hermanas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Sansa y Arya son opuestas pero no por eso dejan de ser hermanas, diferentes caras de una misma moneda. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura: "El día de Anti San Valentín" del Foro "El amor tiene alas".


**Hermanas **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura: "El día de Anti San Valentín" del Foro "El amor tiene alas"._

** Fandom:** Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

**Personajes:** Arya y Sansa Stark.

* * *

Sansa tiene el cabello del color del ocaso y sus ojos son azules como el cielo despejado en una mañana de verano. Su figura es principalmente femenina con tímidas curvas que comienzan a aparecer y que no han terminado de desarrollarse, es agraciada y las miradas masculinas ya comienzan a posarse en ella. Ella ha sido bendecida con la belleza de los Tully y se está convirtiendo en una muchacha que espera ser cortejada pronto.

Arya tiene los rasgos físicos de los Stark. Ella no tiene el cabello como el color del ocaso como su hermana, lo tiene de un color marrón oscuro que se semeja al color de la tierra cuando está húmeda y sus ojos no son como una mañana de verano, son grises como las tormentas de invierno. En varias ocasiones le han confundido con un chico, quizás por su cuerpo atlético y poco femenino. Su rostro es alargado y a menudo la llaman: «Caracaballo.»

O — O

Sansa es buena bordando y constantemente la septa Mordane está halagando su bordado, le gusta los detalles que consigue en las puntas de la tela y queda maravillada con los volados que le aplica a sus vestidos. Ella siempre llega puntual a las clases de bordado de la septa Mordane y toma en cuenta cada una de sus correcciones, buscando mejorar cada día más, buscando alcanzar la perfección con la aguja y el hilo.

Arya detesta las clases de bordado de la septa Mordane. Jamás ha escuchado que la septa halague alguno de sus trabajos y con frecuencia le dice que no tiene el mismo talento que su hermana para esa clase de actividad. Ella se maneja mejor con la mano izquierda y le cuesta tomar la aguja de la forma correcta. Arya llega tarde a las clases y habitualmente trata de escabullirse antes de que termine. No es buena con el bordado y tampoco le interesa serlo.

O — O

Sansa suspira mientras imagina a los príncipes encantados de los que ha escuchado hablar solamente en canciones. Le gusta escuchar a los bardos entonar canciones que hablan sobre hermosas doncellas que conocen a caballeros gallardos que las protegen y le entregan su amor. La música le emociona sobre manera, cuando aquel bardo abandonó el Norte fue una tristeza para ella y le rogó a su padre para que no le dejara marchar de ninguna manera.

Arya nunca se ha preocupado por casarse o si quiera ha mirado a los chicos como algo más que no sea un simple compañerismo o algo más profundo que la amistad. A ella le gusta escuchar a los bardos cuando cantan sobre las hazañas realizadas en batalla o sobre los antiguos héroes, como la Reina Nymeria. Le gusta escuchar las historias de los extranjeros que visitan Invernalia, sobre lugares lejanos que jamás ha visto con sus propios ojos.

O — O

Sansa deja un aroma dulce flotando en el aire cada vez que camina como si continuamente estuviera rodeada de pétalos de rosas y su rostro siempre luce fresco como una gota de agua. A ella le gusta contemplar a sus hermanos mientras practican con espadas de madera, pasear por los patios siempre y cuando no se ensucie su vestido y si deben trasladarse, lo hace solamente si hay un carromato. No le gusta la lluvia y tampoco el barro.

Arya continuamente tiene las rodillas lastimadas de tanto caerse cuando corre por los patios, sus mejillas a menudo están sucias de tierra y su cabello es una mezcla de suciedad y hojas que se caen de los árboles. Le gusta intervenir en las prácticas de sus hermanos, practicar con las espadas de madera y los tiros al blanco con el arco. Le gusta correr al aire libre, escabullirse por pequeños lugares como si fuera un ratón y le gusta sentir el viento en el rostro mientras cabalga.

O — O

Sansa está continuamente acompañada de esa chica llamada Jeyne Poole que es hija del mayordomo y siempre se ríe por todos sus comentarios, aún cuando no tienen nada de gracioso. Hablan durante horas enteras sobre los caballeros de las canciones y tienen nociones muy románticas sobre la vida. Jeyne Poole se conmueve por cualquier hecho y de vez en cuando se echa a llorar, por un día radiante, por un bordado bien realizado o por la mirada de algún caballero.

Arya pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con sus hermanos. Le gusta ayudar a Bran a practicar sus tiros al blanco, aunque el chico se enoje porque ella lo hace un poco mejor que él. Le gusta tomar una de las espadas de madera y practicar con su hermanastro Jon, que es el más cercano a ella y con quien comparte más cosas en común. Robb le despeina el cabello con frecuencia y suelta una carcajada cuando ella lo reta pero termina aceptando el desafío.

O — O

Sansa tiene una loba que es igual de delicada y refinada que ella, se llama Dama. Arya tiene a Nymeria que es igual de salvaje y aventurera que ella. A Sansa le gusta llevar el cabello suelto y que enmarque sus pómulos altos. A Arya le gusta llevar el cabello recogido y que le moleste lo menos posible durante sus actividades. Sansa camina con la gracia de una reina y pronto se convertirá en la dama de un importante señor. Arya parece tener dos pies izquierdos y su padre sabe que no conseguirán casarla de ningún modo.

Sus padres saben que no hay manera que estén en la misma habitación sin pelearse. Arya se burla de Sansa por su forma de ser y Sansa crítica su forma de comportarse. Las aspiraciones de Sansa difieren de las de Arya y viceversa, es el blanco de las bromas de su hermana menor y a Arya la retan a menudo por esta causa.

Sansa y Arya son opuestas pero no por eso dejan de ser hermanas, diferentes caras de una misma moneda.


End file.
